Hallelujah
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Tragedy strikes Mitchie and Alex. I'm not good at summeries, please R&R


_**A/N: I'm really sorry guys but this one shot popped into my head. This is a song fic based on Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. **_

_**Really sorry again and I will update Forever Yours, Carter once I get the chance. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, Camp Rock, or Hallelujah. I'm simply borrowing the characters and song.**_

_**Mitchie POV**_

_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifthThe minor fall, the major liftThe baffled king composing hallelujah**_

Silence. That was all I heard in the hospital, it had been exactly 6 hours ago that Alex was Taken into urgent surgery. I wish I could take it back, all of it. She had to make it through, she just had to.

The clock read 7:46. It's hard to believe that 8 hours ago Alex and I were walking through the park, talking about how screwed up everything is. It's my fault for not telling her sooner.

_The wind was hitting against my face roughly. Alex was silent next to me, probably thinking._

"_Do you love her?" She asked timidly. I let out a breath and turned to her._

"_Do you love him?" I asked, not responding to her question. She shook her head._

"_Mitch, you know very well that my heart belongs to only one person." I took her hand in my and interlaced our fingers. Bringing her closer to me._

"_So does mine Lex, but were both to scared to admit it. I don't love Alison but my family does, she loves me, but I love someone else. Same with you and Nick" She sighed and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her breath on my neck. I pulled back gently and kissed her cheek._

"_Someday I promise we'll be together." I said gently. She shook her head and pulled away, putting her face in her hands._

"_We cant Mitch." I lifted her chin and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Why cant we?" A tear slid down her face as she tried to pull away. I snaked my arm around her waist bringing my lips to hers. She moved her lips with mine slowly, but soon broke the kiss._

"_He proposed." She whispered. It felt as f I had just been slapped in the face. _

"_What did you say." She looked away as if ashamed._

"_I told him I'd think about it." this time it was me who pulled away. A tear slid down my face. I turned away and began to walk away from her. She came after me and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I turned in her arms and shook my head frantically. _

"_You cant marry him! I cant lose you. He doesn't deserve you!" I screamed, breaking down in her arms. Pretty soon I was shaking with sobs. She stroked my hair gently._

"_I don't have a choice, Mitch." I pulled back to look at her, with pain in my eyes and voice."Yes you do. Marry me Lex." She smiled weakly at me._

"_I would Mitch, believe me, I would, but I cant." I shook my head again._

"_Yes you can, just say yes. Come with me, we'll be together please." I pleaded like a small child. She pressed her lips to mine gently._

"_I don't deserve you, Alison does, she's really lucky to have you." She tried to pull back but I held on to her._

"_I don't want Ali, I want you." I pressed my lips to hers roughly, savoring the feeling of her lips on mine._

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

I saw the doctor come out some out of the big double doors heading into the O.R. His head was down and beads of sweat decorated his forehead. I stood up abruptly and walked to him.

"Michelle, we have good news and bad news." He said in a mono tome.

"What's the good news?" He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath."Alexandra is stable, we got her here just in time." I sighed with relieve.

"And the bad." He went silent for a moment.

"She received a blow to the head, she's in a coma. We are afraid that _if_, she wakes up she might not remember anything. I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving me alone in the deserted waiting room.

_** She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

That bastard. He did this to her. I marched out of the hospital, my fist clenched as I walked to the Grey house. It was a long walk but I was on a mission, to kick Nicholas Grey's ass. I reached the house in a few minutes and began pounding on the door. The oldest Grey brother answered.

"Mitchie, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing pounding on our door at-" He looked at his watch " 8:07 in the morning?" I let out a breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm not going to lie Jason. I want to see Nick. Now!" I said menacingly. He saw anger in my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"He almost killed Alex, now move aside before I kill you too."

"He did WHAT?" I shoved him aside and rushed up the stairs coming to Nick's room. I could hear moans coming from behind the door. Son-of-a-bitch! I threw the door open and say him on top of some blonde girl. Neither had noticed I was there. I walked over to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to give you and this whore exactly thirty seconds to get dressed, 20 for her to leave and 10 as a head start for you to run, because once I catch you, I'm going to kill you. Do you understand, you piece of shit?" He tried struggling out of my grip but he wasn't getting off that easily. I threw his head down and walked out of the room, closing the room. About 40 seconds later the door flew open and the blonde girl rushed down the stairs. Good at least she listened. I walked back into the room to see Nick wearing jeans looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"You put her in a coma, you son-of-a-bitch!" He smirked at me."As if I care. She deserved it. Coming here telling me that she loved you. Stupid whore." Pain was in his voice. I marched towards him and hit him square in the jaw, he lost balance and feel back against the wall. He swung his fist but I ducked down hitting him in the groin. He fell on his knees. I brought my knee up and hit him in the side of the head. He feel completely as blood came from his head. I leaned down.

"You listen and you listen good. You go near her again, heck you even think about her and I swear next time I will kill and you better hope she makes it because if she doesn't I'll have nothing left to lose." I picked his head up again.

"Understand?" His eyes were closer but he nodded.

"Good." I made my way out of his room and his house walking back to the hospital once more.

_**Maybe I've been here beforeI know this room, **_

_**I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**There was a time you let me know**_

_**What's real and going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you?**_

_**The holy dark was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

I walked into the hospital and went up to the nurses desk."Am I allowed to see Alexandria Russo now?" I asked the nurse. She looked up at me and smiled, taking a clip board in her hand.

"What is you relationship to the patient?" She asked in a professional tone."I'm her fiancé." I said while smiling, hey it was mostly true.

"All right, you can o in, she just got out of surgery so she will be in room 356 down the hall." I smiled again and thanked her. I walked to the room, the only sound coming was from my converse slipping on the floor. As I walked into the room I heard the familiar beeps of machines and I saw my Lexy lying on a bed hooked up to a bunch of machines.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**_

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

I took her hand in mine as tears streamed down my face. She had to wake up she had to.

"Please wake up Lex, Please, I cant live with out you." More tears came. "Please Lex, I've loved you since 2nd grade. I still love you and I always will." My life was falling around me and I couldn't do anything about it. I squeezed her hand gently and laid my head on her shoulder. I heard the beeping of machines all around us. She has to be okay. I lifted my head and pressed my lips to her cheek.

"You have to wake up Lex, I love you, please." My tears continued.

"I love you too Mitch, I love you too."

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please Review! **


End file.
